Please Rain Again Soon
by Kisan.Lee
Summary: A randomly inspired Zemyx story that involves dancing in the rain, and itty bitty kisses.


**After I wrote the Vexen/Zexion oneshot, I found myself liking Zemyx even more than I had before, which inspired this oneshot. Well, really, the thunderstorm last night inspired it. Either way, I'm writing this.**

**8D**

**It's just short, cute, and to the point. No smutty stuff (sorry! that's being saved for a different oneshot), just some nice, soft, fluffy...fluff!**

**::Meh. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own any of the characters mentioned. I do own this ridiculously strange little story thing, though, don't I?::**

* * *

He let out a sigh, looking around his quiet, dark little room. The only light he had was the light pouring in from his open window; it was just enough to be able to move about without falling and read a book in perfect repose. He'd wished for the room to be more comforting, though. Sure, he could do whatever it was his heart desired in this wonderful little room of his. But that didn't make the room any more inviting than an abandoned shack.

The room had a small bed in the middle of it, with tons and tons of bookshelves. They'd all contained books of different genres and lengths, and they were all in alphabetical order, too. He loved to read. He could just sit in his room all day and read book after book, and then start all over when he got to the end of his collection. That's...pretty much exactly what he does all day.

He would have smiled at the little haven that was his room, had he not had an image to keep up. He, unlike most of the other organization members, liked to hold a serious thought in his head instead of a thought of nonsense and foolishness. Xemnas, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Saix, and himself are probably the most serious of the thirteen nobodies. Correction; they _are_ the most serious.

Instead, he continued to read the book that was resting in his lap and forget about all the troubles of living with a bunch of dimwits. Then he got thinking again. Were the people that died and created these nobodies exactly like them? Those poor people have to deal with someone that looks and acts like Axel all the time.

Not that they were _actually_ like their heartless counterparts.

Maybe their humans (yes, calling them _their humans_ sounds right, doesn't it?) were the complete and total opposite of who they are now? Could you imagine that? There's someone out there, who could be considered his twin, bouncing about and smiling constantly, _throwing_ books instead of _reading_ them. And there could be someone who looks like Axel running around, saying things that make sense instead of the nonsense he spits out daily.

A sudden (and very cold) drop of rain hit his cheek, making him lose the thought of a smart Axel (shudder) and turn his attention toward the open window yet again. The sun had long disappeared behind the dark gray clouds, and it had started to rain. He didn't mind the rain that much, but he _did_ mind the rain coming in his window and ruining his perfectly perfect books. Oh, the horror of losing a beloved book!

He quickly moved his book to the safety of his bed so that the rain couldn't harm it, and made to shut the wondow when something outside caught his attention. Axel's red hair was moving quickly through the pathways that led to the castle, bouncing about with each step he took. "Hurry up, you two!" He shouted, trying his best to cover his hair. "If we don't get inside, like, now, my wonderful flames will be extinguished...!"

Another figure, smaller with bright blond hair, walked calmly behind the redhead. "Axel, stop it." He said, annoyed. "Your 'wonderful flames' will be fine."

He reached up to check his own slate colored hair, to make sure that it wasn't ruined from the small amount of rain that had fallen onto his head while he had it out the window. It was fine; not a single hair out of line. He was about to close the window (again...poor guy can't even close his window!) when another blond figure followed behind the others. "Where are you guys going?" He whined stopping at the end of the staircase. "Why don't you stay out here in the rain?"

He recognized the voice easily; who couldn't pick Demyx out of a crowd? He watched as the melodious nocturne moved away from the stairs and spun around in the falling water droplets, and he realized then and there why he never minded when it rained. The rain made him happy in the same way Demyx did. He liked the rain because he liked Demyx. There wasn't any other reason why; just because it made him think of the blond water lover.

This time he gave up on his reputation and let a small smile grace his lips as he watched the blond. And then, like Demyx could feel the others' smile, the blond turned and looked up at the second floor window. He smiled, waved, and said, "Hey, Zexion! Want to come down here with me?"

Zexion blushed at the invitation, and the fact that he'd been caught smiling, and nodded before he could stop himself. He didn't really want to go out in the rain and risk getting sick, but if he said no, then he'd risk upsetting Demyx. That's not something anyone wants to do. He removed himself from the window and closed it, leaving his room immediately, and walked (no running; Marluxia's 45th rule) as quickly as possible to the entrance of their castle...home...thing.

When he opened the front doors (which were unnecessarily large), he saw Demyx standing on the porch smiling like a nut. The rain had gotten heavier, and was almost at a downpour, since he'd last taken a look at the sky. This didn't bother the blond, though, who grabbed the others' hand and pulled him down the stairs.

He removed his hand from the blonds' grasp and retreated to the stairs silently. It'd probably be better if he just watched Demyx spin. Which is exactly what he did, by the way. He couldn't keep his eyes off the blond as he spun around in various and unsteady ellipses, his eyes closed and a wide grin plastered on his face. When he got dizzy, he stopped and shook his head as if he could lose the dizziness faster by doing so, and then started to spin again when he felt better.

The smile was tugging at the corners of his lips again as he continued to watch the blond go around and around. He was beginning to get dizzy just watching.

After a while, the blond stopped and sat next to Zexion, both of them soaked to the bone, and laughed. Laughed at absolutely nothing. His laughter was song-like; each small chuckle a different tune. He kept laughing until he ran out of breath, and then looked up at the slate haired nobody. "Zexy?" he asked innocently.

Zexion didn't flinch at the nickname, in fact, he remained calm and collected as he answered, "Yes, Demyx?"

The blond looked away from him and leaned his blond head against the others' shoulder, letting out a satisfied sigh. "This was fun. Thanks for staying out here with me. Axel and Roxas are so mean to me sometimes! One minute, they say they'll do anything I want to do, and the next minute they'll be walking away like mean jerks..."

The blond trailed off and turned to face the other nobody again. Zexion didn't want to look at the other's bright blue eyes, so he tried to focus on something off in the distance. When he could feel the blonds' gaze set on his face, unwilling to look away until they gained the attention they desired, he began to feel uneasy.

Without even realizing he had done it, he had turned and looked at the blond. Sure, it doesn't seem like a big deal to turn and look at someone. But when the someone you turn around to look at jumps up and kisses you, then it's a bit of a problem.

Zexion pulled away from the innocent kiss immediately; this was a little too much, a little too soon. Demyx looked away, too, a small blush on his cheeks, and said, "I'm sorry, Zexion...you just...you make me happy, is all."

Said nobody turned away from the blond, trying to hide his blush, and took a deep breath. How do you remain calm and collected after your friend kisses you? Even if he's extremely cute and the only person you'd ever want to spend the rest of your life with; how do you face them without everything being awkward?

Zexion tried, though, to face the blond.

Demyx was facing the other way, too, ashamed at the small kiss that he'd given his friend. He sighed and looked at Zexion out of the corner of his eye. The rain may have been blurring his vision, but he could still tell that the slate haired nobody was looking at him. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to turn and apologize? Or turn and see if Zexion was smiling? What if he was glaring at him because he hated him for kissing him?

A shiver rippled through his spine as the thought of Zexion hating him crossed his mind. He couldn't bear to have Zexion hate him. At that second, Zexion's arm wound around his waist and pulled him in for a small hug. "Are you cold?" the distant voice asked, calling Demyxs' attention to him. Demyx let out a small laugh, half because he was glad Zexion didn't hate him and half because Zexion's usually perfect hair was completely mussed up and sticking to his face because of the rain, and said, "No. I'm never cold when I'm with you. Or scared, or nervous, or...anything bad."

The smile that appeared on the blonds' face seemed to light a fire in Zexion's (non existent) heart. It was like reading a beautifully written romance novel and having your favorite character have his (or her) first kiss. The character would be an outcast that had fallen in love with someone completely out of his (or her) league and, in the end, got that wonderful and romantic kiss.

The kiss Zexion wanted to try everytime he read one of those stupid books. He grabbed the blond's chin and pulled him in closer, moving his own face a tad, giving him a simple kiss on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but it still made the both of them smile. Demyx leaned on his friend again and said, "Whenever it rains, I want to be out here with you, okay, Zexy?"

Zexion nodded, hugging the younger nobody, and looked up at the clearing sky. He could only hope that Mother Nature had heard his one and only prayer:

Please rain again soon.

* * *

**Oh my god, Zemyx!**

**xD**

**That's not my first Zemyx oneshot written, but it's by far the cutest! I hope you all enjoyed my little oneshot thingy. Please, please (pretty please), review for me?**

**It would make me feel special.**

**If you didn't know (which I really doubt anyone did), I'm trying my best to improve my writing so that one day, I'll be a better writer than Ebil Chameleon! She's my bestest buddy, and a wonderful authoress, and she's what keeps me coming back on this site. I want at least one story to be better than one of hers.**

**Blah.**

**I'm going to go do something...stupid now...**

**Please, even if you didn't like it, review?**

**-Kisan**


End file.
